Andre D. Michaels/History
History Birth Much of Andre’s history is unknown, however what is known is very little. He was the illegitimate son of Demetrius D. Xavier and an imprisoned mistress, when Demetrius’s seed went into the woman. She was pregnant for 9 months and such, until she went into labor. After delivering Andre, Demetrius wanted to use the boy for one of his own plans. His mother refused, to let her son become part of the twisted man’s plans. Demetrius grew enraged, telling the woman that she has defined the will of god and as punishment. He through her and Andre over board, after almost 5 hours at sea. His mother and him, managed to make it to land on a small piece of drift wood. But however once the to reached land, they were captured and put into slavery. Into Slavery Andre stilling be a young baby, he and his mother were placed together. Severing in the home of a high noble, who was Kojiro Uesugi when his loyalty was still the government. Andre then grew up through most of his life, being insulted, beaten and many other harsh acts done by Kojiro and his family. However, Andre was somehow kept his happiness through the whole time. He became friends with the other slaves and children, which were enslaved with him. When he grew up, in his teenaged years he was a big brother figure to the younger slave children. Andre often would defend them from Kojiro and his warriors, which didn’t do any good. Andre did get punished, but one day his mother had enough of this. When Andre was 17 he was granted freedom in exchange if his mother became Kojiro’s mistress. At first Andre objected to this, but her son’s freedom for a small price. His mother was willing to pay, so the deal was made and Andre was set free, however Kojiro got the last laugh. When he was free, he went and traveled for one year. Father and Son Although it is still unknown at just how Andre got and ate the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, Model: Michael. Andre was 18 years old and he began to wonder about who was his father? For years he kept this locked within his heart and thoughts, until he managed to get the guts and ask his mother at who was his father. She was scared to tell him who his father was, but however she thought he was old enough to finally find out. After a long discussion about what happened to her and her punishment, she told Andre of his father Demetrius D. Xavier. Andre’s eyes were as big as half-dollars after hearing at just who was his father. Shocked and angry at what Demetrius did to him and his mother. This was the start at what changes Andre began to go through; he grew to hate himself and his father. He hated himself because he was the seed of that man, but often his mother told him that he wouldn’t be like Demetrius. But still a small piece of his heart, grow to hate himself and the world. Kojiro's Mistress While he was traveling, his mother was put through things that even a martyr couldn’t have possibly survived. One night when Kojiro was getting ready to be “entertained” by Andre’s mother, she was getting ready as well. But she created a plan; she took a knife from the cabin and hid it within his dress. When she and kojiro shared an embrace, her plan was to stab the fat man in his heart. When she seen her chance, she went for the strike, lifting her knife into the air. She slammed it down and managed to stab kojiro in the chest, however because of his Devil Fruit abilities, she failed. Kojiro grow enraged and then grabbed onto her head and smashed it as if it was a piece of fruit in his giant hands. Her death shocked all of the slaves and most around Kojiro’s home, Andre who was only a few miles away. Heard the news the next morning and he was shocked, he couldn’t believe it at first. But seeing the proof as his mother’s body was prepared for burial and put in an unmarked grave. He seen it, the once kind hearted man became what he is now today. His anger at Kojiro for what he did to his mother and then he became a careless man. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages